Эспада
Эспада (十刃, (エスパーダ), эсупа:да, исп. "espada" — "меч", яп. "десять клинков") — десять сильнейших арранкаров армии Сосуке Айзена и основные противники Готея 13. Обзор Из числа арранкаров были выбраны отличающиеся огромной разрушительной силой. Они получили номера от 0 до 9 и были названы Эспадой. Эспада имеет огромную власть и авторитет над нумеросами. Эспада всегда состояла из десяти арранкаров, отобранных и распределённых по силе лично Айзеном. Вместе с Айзеном, Гином Ичимару и Канаме Тоусеном, Эспада обладает силой, сопоставимой с силой капитанов Готея 13. Эспада пронумерована от 0 до 9 (от сильнейшего к слабейшему), хотя изначально было сказано, что номера идут от 1 до 10. Номер эспады вытатуирован где-то на его теле, например, татуировка Гриммджоу Джагерджака находится на спине, а Койота Старка - на тыльной стороне ладони. Их гигантская сила и данная Айзеном власть позволяет им командовать другими силами Лас Ночес: нумеросами, экзекиасами и своими фрассьонами, выбранными ими из числа нумеросов. Разрыв между силой эспад и нумеросов примерно такой же, как и у капитанов и лейтенантов синигами. Сосуке Айзен достаточно уверен в силах Эспады, чтобы посылать их на такие рискованные миссии, как сбор информации в реальном мире, сражения с капитанами в Лас Ночес и Каракуре и поиски Васто Лордов. Будучи большей частью прямых подчинённых Айзена, Эспада посвящена в некоторые из его секретов, например, планы по разрушению Каракуры и созданию Ключа Короля и местонахождение Хогёку. Уважение Айзена к способностям Эспады выражается в том, как он обращается к ним ("моя дорогая Эспада"), что он сидит с ними за одним столом, обсуждая важные события. Дордони говорил, что Айзен обращается с ними, как с инструментами для воплощения своих планов, но тем не менее, хотел вернуть себе своё место в Эспаде, чтобы быть ближе к Айзену. К тому же, Айзен не выглядел сколько либо расстроенным по поводу смерти некоторых эспад и спокойно поздравил вторженцев с победой над такими сильными противниками. There seems to be a sort of hierarchy among the Espada; a higher-ranked member apparently can give orders to lower-ranked members. This is demonstrated when Aizen orders Ulquiorra Cifer to kidnap Orihime Inoue; the Arrancar led by Ulquiorra included Luppi Antenor (the then-sixth Espada), Yammy Llargo (Arrancar 10/ Cero Espada), Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Wonderweiss Margela (unassigned). Various missions usually involve one or more Espada operating together, with the most senior member exercising command over the others; typical, non-combat missions, such as searching for the Vasto Lorde and gathering pre-invasion data in the Human world, include a senior Espada and a lower-ranked one being sent out in pairs. While the lower-ranked members usually have little restraint in taking their own initiative (thus exceeding their orders), higher-ranked members usually stick to Aizen's commands, and are often the first to bail the others out of trouble, because in Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's own words, they wish to, "prevent the Espada from losing one of their own." However, Aizen's attitude toward the offending Espada members seem to be one of leniency, officially forgiving them (though not without severe sanctions) on the grounds that they are merely advancing his own wishes. Aside from regularly appearing in Aizen's throne room and the debriefing room, the Espada are known to have their own quarters within Las Noches; those that have been seen appear to have been modified to suit the specific Espada's taste. Szayel Aporro Granz, for instance, possesses a large building that he refers to as his "palace", complete with a hidden, indestructible laboratory and a changing room; Zommari Rureaux has been shown on one occasion to await orders inside a meditation room; Coyote Starrk's room is designed along the lines of a lounging chamber and Aaroniero Arruruerie's tower, accessed via a hanging bridge, effectively keeps out sunlight and contains nooks and crannies for hiding cushions and other implements whose purpose is to make his shape-shifting abilities more convincing. According to Ulquiorra, any Espada ranked 4th or higher are not allowed to release their Zanpakutō within Aizen's palace, as their Resurrección's released powers are powerful enough to destroy the majority of Las Noches. История The creation of the Espada has long been one of Aizen's most important preoccupations. While it is not specified when the Espada were first brought together as a group, the original Espada were already in existence sometime before Aizen's defection from the Soul Society and acquisition of the Hōgyoku. Since then, the composition of the Espada has changed, both in membership and position. At some point in the past Nnoitra Gilga was the 8th Espada with Nelliel as the 3rd Espada and Szayel Aporro Granz was not a member at all. During this time Aizen frequently sent the Espada out to search for the Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Before his death, Aaroniero Arruruerie was the sole member of the current Espada who was also part of the first-generation Espada. He was also the only Arrancar from Gillian-class Menos stock to attain a position among the Espada. Члены Понижение An Espada may be demoted from the group either when they lose strength or cease to be useful to Aizen, such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez after his left arm was cut off by Kaname Tōsen. In most cases, they will be demoted to the , who are former Espada that have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Приварон Эспада The Privaron Espada are former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Being former Espada, they are far stronger than the normal Números. They reside in Tres Cifras, which translates literally from Spanish as "Three Digits". As mentioned by Dordoni, these former "naturally created" Espada were rendered obsolete after Aizen began artificially creating Arrancar to meet his own standards.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 1. Силы и техники эспады *'Каха Негасьон' (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), каха негашион, исп. "caja negación" — "коробка отрицания", яп. "антимембрана отрицания") — вариация Негасьона, используемая для наказания подчинённых арранкаров путём запирания их в отдельном измерении. Правда, сильные арранкары, например, Эспада, смогут оттуда выбраться. *'Гран Рей Серо' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), гуран рэй сэро, исп. "gran rei cero" — "ноль великого короля", яп. "вспышка короля пустых") is a very strong Cero. To perform this potent variation of the Cero, the Arrancar first draws blood from the Cero-generating appendage using their Zanpakutō, then charges the Cero while mixing the blood with it. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed, as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo into donning his Hollow mask. Grimmjow refers to it as, "the ultimate Cero". According to Ulquiorra, it is forbidden for any of the Espada to perform Gran Ray Cero within Las Noches, as it would destroy most of the building. Интересные факты *Хоть и Вандервайс Марджела и не был в эспаде, Общество душ классифицировало его как арранкара уровня эспады. Сноски Навигация Категория:Вселенная Блича Категория:Персонажи Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада